


It's Just A Picture

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, maggie scully ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder and Scully need a wedding picture to put in their house in Arcadia. How did that play out?





	It's Just A Picture

Rings? Check. Fake IDs? Check? Wedding photo? Fuck.

Mulder stares at the list Skinner handed him days ago. It says wedding photo in large, scrawled letters. That must have slipped his mind. Where on earth is he going to get a wedding picture of him and Scully? He decides to call and ask her. At least he doesn’t have to worry alone.

Except that Scully doesn’t pick up her phone. Mulder checks his watch: 6 pm. She should be home, he thinks. They have an early flight tomorrow. He tries her cell.

“Scully, where are you?”

“Hello to you, too, Mulder.”

“We have a problem.”

“What kind of problem?”

“We need a wedding picture.” Scully is quiet. He waits, tries to be patient, but he just can’t be. This is their first case back. They need this.

“Mulder, I don’t-”

“I can call the Gunmen, have them work something out. But I need a photo, Scully.” She is quiet again, making him wait.

“I can’t, Mulder.”

“You have no photos? Any kind-”

“I’m not home,” she hisses and it makes him pause. His heart misses a beat. His mind is somersaulting, searching for an answer. Did she mention a date? Date… February… it’s not Valentine’s Day, but- shit.

“Scully, I am so sorry. I didn’t- happy birthday,” he slaps his hand against his forehead. He forgot her birthday. Again. “I’ll make it up to you. Take you out to dinner. As my wife,” he says, his voice soft and warm. He likes that idea.

“It’s fine, Mulder,” Scully says, destroying his illusions. “But like I said I’m not home. I’m at my mother’s.” Not a date. He swallows the relief he feels and grins.

“Perfect. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He doesn’t give her a chance to reply - or to say no.

It doesn’t take him long to get to Mrs. Scully’s. The roads are quiet and clear. He’s smiling as he parks his car in front of her house. Scully opens the door before he even gets there.

“Hi there, birthday girl,” he hands her six roses in pink, white and red. He couldn’t decide on a color, unsure what he wanted to say. Her cheeks turn pink, too, as she utters a thank you.

“Mulder, I don’t understand why you’re here.”

“I didn’t want to explain on the phone. Can I come in?” Scully grudgingly steps aside. Mrs. Scully gives him a huge smile and opens her arms. Mulder smiles, too, a little sheepishly, and lets the woman hug him.

“I told Dana to invite you right away, but she wouldn’t listen,” she whispers into his ear, the words only meant for him.

“I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all!” Mrs. Scully says, but her daughter’s crossed arms and thin lips are a different story.

“Why are you here, Mulder?”

“We need a wedding photo,” he quickly turns to Mrs. Scully. “For a case. We fly out to California tomorrow morning.”

“Dana told me. Not about the wedding picture, though.”

“She didn’t know,” Mulder says, pleading with Scully’s eyes. “That’s why I brought this.” He holds up a plastic bag, takes out one of his best suits.

“Mulder?”

“I thought we could take the picture now,” he admits.

“How?” Scully shrieks. Apparently she doesn’t care for his plan. “I don’t have a wedding dress.”

“You could wear mine,” Mrs. Scully says, her voice full of glee. How he loves that woman.

“Mom, you can’t possibly support this.”

“It’s a silly photo, dear.”

“Scully, please.” He takes the crumpled up list from his pocket. “Wedding picture,” he says in what he hopes is his most pitiful voice and points at the word. “We need to have one.”

“Fine,” Scully grumbles and marches upstairs. Mulder and Mrs. Scully share a grin.

It is obvious how much fun Mrs. Scully has dressing her daughter, fine-tuning her make-up and her hair. She talks of her own wedding in gentle tones, chuckles every once in a while. Mulder listens in awe. He’s never heard the story. He chances a look here and there whenever he is sure that Scully doesn’t notice. She looks beautiful. The wedding dress is in meticulous condition; not that he expected anything else from a Scully woman. It fits his Scully perfectly, hugging her in all the right places.

“This is ridiculous,” Scully mumbles as her mother fixes her hair one last time, softly humming “Beyond The Sea”.

“Fox, are you ready?” She turns to him and he nods. She motions for him to sit on an old fashioned armchair. She touches her daughter’s arm as if knowing she’ll be reluctant. “Sit on his lap,” Mrs. Scully says.

“Mom!” Scully sounds like a teenager and Mulder blushes; he is not much better.

“The armchair is the only piece of furniture that will work. You have to pretend to be married, don’t you?” Her mother is right and Scully knows it. She looks at him and he knows that look: she’s angry. All he can do is shrug in apology. She gathers the dress and sits on his lap. His arm goes around her without much thought. Hers is draped over his shoulder, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“Beautiful,” Mrs. Scully whispers and takes the first photo. Mulder forces himself to smile and to not think. Scully is here in his arms, on his lap. They haven’t been this close in so long. As Mrs. Scully takes picture after picture, he thinks about their kiss. Their almost kiss. What would it feel like to touch her lips against his? He’s only had a taste. He wants another one.

“Look at each other,” Mrs. Scully interrupts his thoughts. He does. He turns his face towards Scully’s and she mirrors his pose. Her eyes are so blue. So dark. Like the midnight sky. He wonders what she’s thinking about. If she ever thinks about their almost kiss as well. What if…

“We’re done,” Mrs. Scully says and Scully practically jumps to her feet. She tugs at the wedding dress as if it were too tight suddenly.

“I’m going to get changed.” She grabs her clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Mulder’s eyes follow her, spellbound.

“Here you go, Fox,” Mrs. Scully hands him the film. “There should be at least one picture you can use.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Scully. I know this was rather surprising.” She leans closer to him.

“Just make sure I get a copy of the picture you choose,” she whispers, winking at him.

Mulder is speechless.


End file.
